The CN Movie/Credits
Opening Titles End Credits Directed by James Bobin Written by James Bobin Nicholas Stoller John McIntyre Produced by Dan Lin Executive Producers Brian A. Miller Rob Sorcher Director of Photography Don Burgess Music by John Debney Production Designer Eve Stewart Edited by Michel Aller B.D. Wong Zachary Levi Tina Fey Jeremy Shada Thurop Van Orman Raymond Ochoa A Cartoon Network Studios Presentation In Association with Rideback The CN Movie Scrolling Credits Casting by Leslie Feldman Associate Producers C.H. Greenblatt Thurop Van Orman Pendleton Ward Sam Register Joe Kelly Joe Casey Van Partible Craig McCracken Genndy Tartakovsky Maxwell Atoms Everett Peck Judd Winick J.G. Quintel Rebecca Sugar Skyler Page Julie Cahill Tim Cahill Joe Murray Pete Browngardt Ben Levin Matt Burnett Daniel Chong Julia Pott Kyle Carrozza and Ian Jones-Quartey Cast Manson ‒ B.D. Wong Sandra ‒ Tina Fey Neilly ‒ Zachary Levi Smith ‒ Dave Boat Winston ‒ Ben Schwartz Security Guard ‒ Tom Cavanagh Friends with Benefits Director ‒ Ron Perlman Friends with Benefits Cast Member #1 ‒ Kathleen Turner Friends with Benefits Cast Member #2 ‒ Timothy Dalton Friends with Benefits Cast Member #3 ‒ Randy Quaid Friends with Benefits Cast Member #4 ‒ Wayne Knight C.H. Greenblatt ‒ Himself Thurop Van Orman ‒ Himself Pendleton Ward ‒ Himself Woman on Plane ‒ Bryce Dallas Howard Walter Williams ‒ Jason Bateman Jane Williams ‒ Kristen Wiig Cruise Ship Captain ‒ John Oliver Newscaster ‒ Dennis Haysbert Voices Finn ‒ Jeremy Shada Flapjack ‒ Thurop Van Orman Chowder ‒ Raymond Ochoa The Narrator, Sumo, Eduardo, The Mayor, Simon ‒ Tom Kenny Bonnibel ‒ Hynden Walch Jake, Schnitzel ‒ John DiMaggio Marceline ‒ Olivia Olson BMO, Lady ‒ Niki Yang Cinnamon Bun ‒ Dee Bradley Baker LSP ‒ Pendleton Ward Phoebe ‒ Jessica DiCicco K'nuckles ‒ Brian Doyle-Murray Bubbie ‒ Roz Ryan Larry, Johnny ‒ Jeff Bennett Sally, Susan ‒ Jackie Buscarino Mung ‒ Dwight Schultz Truffles, Bubbles, Ben ‒ Tara Strong Panini, Beth ‒ Liliana Mumy Chowder's Old Voice ‒ Nicky Jones Mordecai ‒ J.G. Quintel Rigby ‒ William Salyers Benson, Muscle Man ‒ Sam Marin Skips ‒ Mark Hamill Margaret ‒ Janie Haddad-Tompkins Eileen ‒ Minty Lewis CJ ‒ Linda Cardellini Steven ‒ Zach Callison Garnet ‒ Estelle Pearl ‒ Deedee Magno-Hall Greg ‒ Tom Scharpling Lapis ‒ Jennifer Paz Peridot ‒ Shelby Rabara Jeff ‒ Sean Giambrone Clarence ‒ Spencer Rothbell Mary, Ms. Baker ‒ Katie Crown Chad, Grizz ‒ Eric Edelstein K.O. ‒ Courtenay Taylor Dexter, Coco ‒ Candi Milo Frankie, Mandy, Yumi ‒ Grey Griffin Mac ‒ Sean Marquette Bloo ‒ Keith Ferguson Wilt, Samurai Jack ‒ Phil LaMarr Chris ‒ Alex Walsh Danny ‒ John Omohundro Wallow ‒ Ian Jones-Quartey Unit Production Manager Michael Tadross Animation Production by Rough Draft Studios Hong Ying Saerom Animation Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company. Marin County, California Music Sk8er Boi Written by Avril Lavigne, Graham Edwards, Lauren Christy and Scott Spock Performed by Avril Lavigne Under Pressure Written by David Bowie, John Deacon, Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury and Brian May Performed by Queen, featuring David Bowie Joker and the Thief Performed by Wolfmother Hooray for Hollywood (from Salute to Hollywood) Composed by John Williams I Hate Pirates! Written by Theodore Shapiro Courtesy of Sony Pictures Animation Ultimate Originally Performed by Lindsay Lohan Cover by Olivia Olson, featuring Puffy AmiYumi Soundtrack Available on WaterTower Music © 2021 Cartoon Network. A WarnerMedia Company. All rights reserved. Chowder created by C.H. Greenblatt The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack created by Thurop Van Orman Adventure Time and Bravest Warriors created by Pendleton Ward Regular Show created by J.G. Quintel Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar Clarence created by Skyler Page The Powerpuff Girls and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends created by Craig McCracken Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi created by Sam Register Dexter's Laboratory and Samurai Jack created by Genndy Tartakovsky The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy created by Maxwell Atoms My Gym Partner's a Monkey created by Tim & Julie Cahill The Life and Times of Juniper Lee created by Judd Winick Ben 10 created by Man of Action Squirrel Boy created by Everett Peck Uncle Grandpa created by Pete Browngardt Camp Lazlo created by Joe Murray Mighty Magiswords created by Kyle Carrozza Craig of the Creek created by Matt Burnett & Ben Levin Summer Camp Island created by Julia Pott Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. The characters depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Category:Credits